Traditionally, light transport simulation has been used to enhance a visual realism of generated images. For example, light transport simulation may be used to generate realistic images by tracing paths of light through the pixels of the image plane. However, current techniques for performing light transport simulation have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current methods for performing general motion blur simulation in the context of light transport simulation may be costly and inefficient. Alternately, approximations may need to be used to increase efficiency, but such approximations may not be feasible for simulation of non-linear motion. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.